


Jealousy

by sunflowertaron



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, Taron Egerton imagine, Taron Egerton smut, Taron Egerton x reader, reader - Freeform, taron egerton - Freeform, taron egerton fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowertaron/pseuds/sunflowertaron
Summary: 4. “Why are you lying to me?” 5. “Forget it, you’re a fucking asshole.” from angst and “OH you’re jealous!”
Kudos: 4





	Jealousy

Drawing in your living room curtains tightly, you try to shield the glooming light from downtown London. You loved your huge floor to ceiling windows in your apartment because it had the best view in the city. Most times at night you would lean against the window and stare at the nightlife. Watching cabs turn down the usual streets, dropping people off at the pubs, and admiring how the Thames River reflects the buildings lights upon its cold waters, but tonight was not that night. Achieving satisfaction with the dimmed lighting in your living space, you grabbed the television remote and curled your toes underneath the blanket on your sofa. Clicking through the categories to find the perfect time consuming show, you were disappointed with your options. Signing and tossing the remote on the coffee table, you pick up your phone and unlock it to open your texts. Your last sent text to Taron was sent at 5:57 p.m and as of 10:41 there was no response. “Hey wanna come by my place tonight? Free drinks ;)” You read those words over and over and forced yourself to stop before you strained your eyes. You and your best friend hung out at each other’s flats on your days off and weekends so you felt it was odd to be ignored. You contemplated about whether you should text again or not, but odds are he’s probably blackout drunk or dead asleep and you don’t really want to bother him. Scrolling through your newsfeed, trying to satisfy your boredom, you hear a loud knock at your door. Your eyebrows scrunch immediately before you sat up and tip-toe your way over to the entrance. Standing behind the peephole was a staggering Taron, trying to keep his balance beside the wall. You quickly undid the locks before you revealed a clearer view of his face.

“Hello stranger.” you greeted, with a hint of annoyance.

“Hey there sassy pants!” Taron giggled before he hiccuped as he made his way into your flat. He definitely had been drinking tonight. Shrugging off his jacket, Taron makes his way towards the kitchen stools to sit down.

“What are you doing here so late?” you questioned, folding your arms underneath your chest to appear somewhat upset but to also hide the fact that you weren’t wearing a bra.

“What do you mean? You asked to hang tonight.” Did he really think he could fool you?

“I sent that hours ago T, you never got back in touch with me,” you said sternly. Your annoyance kept growing.

“Yeah but I’m here now, doesn’t that matter?” The way his words drug along makes you question how many he’s drunk tonight.

“That’s not the point. You never ignore me for this long so I got kind of worried something was up. Where did you even go to?” You question, not caring how nosey you sound.

“Uhh so remember that girl named Lindsey the other day at the coffee shop?”he stares, waiting before you nod your head yes. “She asked me to grab drinks with her today so I thought it couldn’t hurt to go. Turns out she’s really funny.” He began to scratch the back of his head, a sign that he was nervous. You sat there to process the details and comprehend everything.

“Why are you lying to me?” you squinted your eyes towards him. You watch his eyes jolt to meet yours as his eyebrows scrunch together.

“What makes you think I’m lying?” he crosses his arms.

“She kept flirting with you the other day and you said it made you feel uncomfortable so why would you change your mind?”

“I thought it wouldn’t hurt to put myself out there. It’s been a long time since I’ve dated,” he gestured his hands in the air, “we had a nice night but far too many drinks.” he giggled, still keeping you aware that he’s tipsy.

“Oh so you blew off a night in of free drinks with me for a girl who creeped you out in the beginning but comes to find out she has a sense of humor? Please spare me the details. You could have just told me you were busy,” you rolled your eyes, not really wanting to deal with this tonight. You turned your feet and head towards your bathroom. Hearing the stool scuff against the floor with footsteps following behind you, you turn in to the bathroom to grab your toothbrush.

“What’s the big deal?” Taron speaks a little louder this time, finding his balance against the wall to stop the spinning, “besides, one night without me didn’t kill you.” He smirks at you in the reflection of the mirror. You roll your eyes at him, brushing your teeth harder as the annoyance steams off from your body. Taron stares at you a little while longer before he comes up behind you.

“Oh, you’re jealous. Aren’t you?” the smugness dripping from his lips. Hearing his words caused you to spit your toothpaste out. Quickly washing your mouth and cleaning up, your turn around towards him.

“Are you kidding me? Jealous?” You seethed. “I’m anything but jealous. All I wanted was a night in together just like we always do. What’s the harm in that?” You cross your arms again. “I’m sure you enjoyed your evening with your blonde creep. Was she a good fuck too?” You raised your voice higher this time as Taron has struck the nerve he was looking for. Taron stepped closer to you and backed you against the counter.

“You wanna know what’s funny?” He whispered in your ear. You glared back at him, not wanting to play any games. “Tonight never happened. I never responded to her. I just wanted to see your reaction.” You wanted to rip the smirk off of his face. You clenched you’re first against your sides and took a small breath.

“Forget it, you’re a fucking asshole” you pushed yourself away and headed towards your bedroom. The footsteps behind you crept closer. Just as you were about to step foot into your room, your shoulders were grabbed and pushed against the wall, confusion flooding your mind.

“What are you doing??” You asked, squirming against him.

“Why are you so upset?” Taron grabbed your hands and pressed them against the wall to hold you still. You could smell a small amount of liquor on his breath.

“You’re being a dickhead.” You went straight to the point. “Don’t ever make me feel stupid again.” You warned, squirming against him again. With one quick movement, Taron swept his leg and pressed his knee to the inside of your thighs, causing you to let out a squeak. This is a side you’ve never seen of Taron.

“I’m sorry love. I had a lot on my mind tonight but I should have texted you back.” He said gently, pushing a stand of your curly hair behind your ear. “I really wanted to see you tonight but I needed to get things in my head straightened out.” Your breath had hitched as he leaned in close. His warm breath pushed puffs of air against your cheeks. You softened once you realized he’s been fighting his head tonight.

“Well are you okay?” You whispered.

“I am now since I’ve built the courage to come here and say what I’ve been meaning to say forever.” Taron seemed to have sobered up since he arrived. His words kept confused you second after second. He’s never been this close to you before.

“What is there needed to be said,” you questioned. His eyes dropped down to your lips and slowly made their way back up to your eyes. He lifted his hand and slowly rubbed his thumb along your cheek.

“Oh it’s nothing..”he continued. Your eyes seemed to distract him as he gathered every detail of your face. 

“Your eyes are absolutely beautiful. How have I just noticed that?” Your cheeks immediately heated as your heart rate quickened. You stared back at him

“W-what..what do you mean” you stood there, pressed against your hallway walls with his knee still being pressed against you. He lifted his knee to find comfort before pressing against you once more, causing you to release a small hum. His eyes found yours and smirked.

“What I mean is that I want you,” he whispered, “I want all of you. I want your love, your touch, a spot in your bed, your heart..” he looked up back into your eyes. “I want all of you.” Your mind was running a hundred mph. You wanted to assume this was the alcohol talking but he was clearly sober now.

“Where is this coming from?” you whisper, letting your hands droop against his. He lets your arms down and rests them on your hips.

“Ever since you asked me to hangout with a few of your friends. You were so intoxicating to be around. I wanted to be near you every night since then.” His eyes stared a hole into yours. One of his hands lifted your chin as he leaned in close towards your face. Your faces were centimeters from each other. You both stood there, letting the air between the two of crackle. It felt static and the energy pulled you closer into him. He stared in your eyes a few moments more before he closed them and pressed his lips against yours. The kiss was light and gentle. He tasted like beer and menthol and before you realized it, you voluntarily moved your lips along with his. You two kept a slow, rhythmic pattern before he grabbed ahold of your jaw and intensified his pressure. He then pressed his hips into yours, causing you to gasp, giving him the perfect excuse to push his tongue into your mouth. The kiss quickly heated up before you realized what was happening.

You pushed yourself off of Taron, breathing in and out to catch your breath. Taron’s chest was rising up and down, mouth wide open, catching his breath as well. Staring at him, you tried to collect your thoughts but all you could think about was wanting to kiss him again. You grabbed him by his shirt and pressed yourself against his lips again. Taron was quick to reacting, his hands grabbing onto anything he could. The two of you slowly walked backwards into your dark room, blindly finding the edge of your bed. Taron pushed you lightly when your legs buckled against the mattress. Kissing Taron in your bedroom felt so odd and misplaced but at the same time it felt right. You felt like the two of you were attracted together like magnets.

Taron lifted your left thigh and wrapped it around his waist, pushing his hips into yours. He bit onto your lip when his actions caused you to finally release a moan. Your fingers pushed their way into his short hair and grabbed onto what it could.

“I’m absolutely aching for you,” he whispered, rubbing his crotch against yours so you could notice his prominent bulge, “I’ve been waiting so long to do this.”

“Hmm Taron, do that again,” you moaned, holding onto this shoulders this time. He obeyed to your command, grinding his hips into yours roughly. You moaned louder this time, wanting him to know how good you feel.

“Do you want this as much as I do?”

“I didn’t know you felt the same way, so of course I fucking want this.” His smile widened to your words before attacking your face with kisses. He began to undo your jeans buttons before sliding his fingers underneath your panties.

The rest of that night was moments of saying I love you to each other without speaking. It was leaving light kisses on your bodies and biting skin when you both felt cheeky. It was an event you never thought would ever happen but an event that pushed you two into pure bliss.


End file.
